ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Waldgott
thumb|200px|right|Gesicht des Waldgottes Der Waldgott in Prinzessin Mononoke ist - wie der Name schon sagt - der Gott des Waldes. Er verfügt über die Macht, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Tagsüber kann man ihm in Form eines Hirsches mit menschlichem Gesicht begegnen. Bei Eintritt der Nacht verwandelt er sich in eine riesige Gestalt. In dieser wird er als Nachtwandler bezeichnet. Eine weitere Bezeichnung ist "Gott der Bestien" (kami no mononoke)Prinzessin Mononoke, Filmcomic (dt.), Band 1, Seite 2. Aussehen Am Tag nimmt der Waldgott die Gestalt eines Hirsches mit dichtem Fell an. Er besitzt ein riesiges Geweih, welches er wie eine blattlose Baumkrone auf dem Kopf trägt. Sein rotes Gesicht ist wie das eines Menschen gestaltetThe Art of The Princess Mononoke. Seine roten Augen und sein freundlicher Mund wirken gütig. Seine dreizehigen Füße wirken eher wie die eines Vogels, als die Hufe eines Hirsches. Wenn die Sonne untergeht, streckt sich sein Körper in die Länge und er verwandelt sich in den Nachtwandler. Die Gestalt des Nachtwandlers ist so riesig, dass sie über die Baumwipfel hinausragt. Sie ähnelt immer noch der des hirschgestaltigen Gottes. So sind beispielsweise noch geweihartige Ansätze vorhanden, die sich über den Rücken hinab ziehen. Er wandelt auf zwei Beinen wie eine durchsichtige Echse, doch erscheint seine Gestalt wie der sternenübersäte Nachthimmel selbst. Auf seinem Körper finden sich spiralartige Schattierungen. Fähigkeiten thumb|200px|right|Waldgott heilt Wunden thumb|200px|right|Verwandlung zum Nachtwandler thumb|200px|right|Waldgott als Nachtwandler thumb|200px|right|Kopfloser Waldgott thumb|200px|Großes Waldsterben Unsterblich und unverwundbar Der Waldgott ist unsterblich. Der Kaiser glaubt sogar, die Unsterblichkeit und ewige Jugend zu erlangen, wenn er seinen Kopf isstPrincess Mononoke, Animecomic (eng.), Band 3, Seite 18. In der Form des Hirsches ist der Waldgott unverwundbar, selbst wenn man seinen Kopf mit einer Schusswaffe trifft. Erst als Nachtwandler ist er verwundbar. Leben Der Waldgott ist das Leben. Sein Blut heilt alle Krankheiten und FlüchePrincess Mononoke, Animecomic (eng.), Band 1, Seite 137. Diese Fähigkeit kann man am Ende des Films sehen, als er den Fluch von San und Ashitaka nimmt. Wenn er über den Waldboden läuft, sterben und wachsen die Pflanzen unter der Berührung seiner Füße. Sein Atemhauch bzw. die sanfte Berührung mit seinem Mund kann Wunden heilen. Ashitakas Fluch wird dadurch jedoch nicht aufgehoben.Princess Mononoke, Animecomic (eng.), Band 2, Seite 131. Tod Der Waldgott ist der Tod, weil er in der Lage ist, anderen das Leben zu nehmen. Dämonen machen in ihrer Wut keinen Halt anderen Wesen und verschlingen so das Leben vieler. Doch scheinen sich die Dämonen vor dem Angesicht des Waldgottes zu fürchten, weil sie sehen, dass der Waldgott ihnen ebenfalls das Leben nehmen kann. So nimmt der Waldgott das Leben des vom Dämonen besessenen Okkoto. Man glaubt, dass man sein Augenlicht verliert, wenn man ihn ansieht. Dies ist jedoch nur Aberglaube und ein falsches Gerücht. Nachtwandler Wenn er sich in den Hirsch verwandelt, wird er von Baumgeistern begrüßt. Für die Verwandlung erscheint er in der Mitte des Waldes bei einem großen See. Während der Verwandlung zum Nachtwandlers ist er verwundbar. Verliert der Nachtwandler seinen Kopf, wird er buchstäblich zum Shinigami: Aus seinem Körper bilden sich Tentakel mit Fühlern, die sich auf die Suche nach dem fehlenden Kopf machen. Dabei nehmen die Tentakel das Leben aller, die sie berühren. Handlung Die Kopfgeldjagd Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Ashitaka eine Schusswunde hat, heilt er diese, aber nicht den Fluch an seinem Arm. Als Eboshi Jagd auf den Waldgott macht, da der Kaiser Mikado seinen Kopf für ewiges Leben braucht, geht der Waldgott über das Wasser zu der dem Tode nahen Moro und zum Dämon gewordenen Okkoto an Ashitaka vorbei. Sie schießt auf seinen Körper, um den anderen sein ewiges Leben zu demonstrieren; er versinkt leicht, steht aber gleich darauf wieder auf. Der Waldgott erreicht die Wölfin, die ihre Tochter San aus Okkotos Fängen retten konnte und Ashiataka übergibt und dem Wildschwein das Leben. Anschließend beginnt er, sich in den Nachtwandler zu verwandeln. Diesmal will Eboshi ihn wirklich töten, doch Ashitaka wirft sein Messer auf ihr Gewehr, worauf der halbe Nachtwandler aufmerksam wird und Pflanzen aus dem Gewehr sprießen lässt. Kopflos Daraufhin ruft Eboshi "Oh, du Missgeburt!" und schießt in den Hals des Waldgottes. Der Kopf wird abgetrennt und fällt herunter, Eboshi fängt ihn und wirft ihn mit den Worten "Hier habt ihr wie versprochen seinen Kopf!" Jigo und ein paar anderen Männern zu. Diese legen den Kopf in einen Behälter tun und verschließen ihn mit einem Deckel. Die Haut des Waldgottes fällt zur gleichen Zeit ab, dafür bleibt ein hässlicher schwarzer Schleim zurück, der in alle Richtungen schießt und jedem das Leben aussaugt, mit dem er in Berührung kommt. Auch Moros abgetrennter Kopf, bewegt sich plötzlich von alleine und beißt als letzte Handlung Madame Eboshi den rechten Arm ab. Ein Teil des Schleimes formt sich zu dem Nachtwandler, bloß kopflos und ohne die Zacken auf dem Rücken und versucht die Diebe einzuholen. Währenddessen bewegt sich der Schleim auf die Eisenhütte zu. Als er den Wald zerstört zurücklässt, verbindet Ashitaka trotzdem Eboshi, die für die schlimmen Ereignisse verantwortlich ist, was San sehr verärgert. Sein Tod In diesem Abschnitt wird erst die Handlung seines Todes erwähnt und dann aufgeklärt, ob er nun wirklich tot ist. Handlung Nachdem Ashitaka Eboshi versorgt hat, übergibt er sie ihren Soldaten. Er reitet mit San auf den zwei Wölfen zur Eisenhütte. Es wird klar, dass Wasser den Schleim aufhält, so dass die Bewohner in den nahegelegenen See flüchten. San und Ashitaka und holen die Diebe, die den Kopf des Waldgottes tragen, ein. Ashitakas Fluch zeigt sich jetzt am ganzen Körper. Weil die beiden sich in enger Berührung sind, gehen die Male auch auf San über. Letztendlich holt der Kopflose Nachtwandler ebenfalls die Diebe ein und droht sie zu vernichten. Ashitaka und San bieten mit vereinten Kräften dem Waldgott seinen Kopf dar, um Frieden mit ihm zu schließen und die apokalyptischen Zustände zu beenden. Der Körper des Nachtwandlers vereint sich wieder mit seinem Kopf. Als die Sonne aufgeht, fällt die Gestalt des Waldgottes ins Wasser und verschwindet. Die Naturlandschaft erholt sich wieder, grünt und gedeiht. Ob der Waldgott allerdings wirklich tot ist, lässt sich schwer sagen. San meint zu Ashitaka, dass der Wald nie mehr so wird wie früher, weil der Waldgott tot ist. Ashitaka hingegen antwortet überzeugt, dass der Waldgott nicht sterben kann - da er das Leben selbst und der Tod selbst istÜbersetzung aus dem Japanischem. Nach dem Tod Der Waldgott ist ein Gott (jp. Kami). Er ist keinesfalls wie die griechischen Götter oder der monotheistische Gott der abhrahamitischen Religionen. Wenn ein Kami stirbt, wandert dieser in den , wie es bei der Urgöttin Izanami auch der Fall gewesen ist. Der Waldgott verlor ebenfalls seinen irdischen Körper. Eine Möglichkeit Ashitakas Worte zu verstehen ist, dass das Blut bzw. die Kraft des Waldgottes noch im Wald fließt und so das Leben ermöglicht. Sein Blut heilte auch San und Ashitaka von ihren Flüchen. Somit sind der Wald und seine Bewohner abhängig vom Blut des Waldgottes. Damit beeinflusst der Waldgott durch sein Blut das Leben und Sterben im Wald. Gottheit Der Waldgott wird im Japanischen auch Yatsukamizuomitsuno genanntDaisen Shinkou (jp.), abgerufen 01.12.2013. Er wird im verehrt. Ursprünglich stammt er aus dem , wo er in der Bildschrift "The Kasuga Deer Mandala" als Hirsch mit einer Baumkrone auf dem Kopf dargestellt wirdKasuga Deer Mandala, 14. Jhd., Nara National Museum, abgerufen 26.11.2012. Sowohl der Hirsch als auch die Baumkrone sind heilige Symbole. Auch die Zeit, in welcher der Film spielt, stimmt mit jener der Sage aus der Schrift überein. Er ist die Kraft, die Planeten formtHayao Miyazaki: Recovery of Japanese Cultural Values (eng.), Autor: Aurora van Zoelen, abgerufen 13.12.2012. Der Nachtwandler wird im Japanischen genannt. Er ist ein Ungeheuer, das Berge versetzen kann und mit seinen Füße neue Seenbecken stampft. Er gilt als der Vertreter der Berge. Die Berge sind heilige Orte, wo Menschen sogar begraben werdenAllan G. Grapard, “Flying Mountains and Walkers of Emptiness: Towards a Definition of Sacred Space in Japanese Religions.” History of Religions (eng.), Band 21, 3. Auflage (Feb., 1982): 200, abgerufen 13.12.2012. Im Film ist er die Personifikation des Waldes; weder gut noch böse. Daher nimmt oder gibt er einem das Leben. Denn im Wald wird die Beute von Jägern gejagt und gefressen. Hier nimmt der Jäger das Leben der Beute in sich auf, um zu leben. Wenn der Jäger stirbt, werden seine fleischlichen Überreste von den anderen Waldbewohnern oder den Pflanzen aufgenommen. Dies ist der immerwährende Kreislauf des Lebens. Wenn nun aber der Mensch in diese Ökologie eingreift, kann es ungeahnte Folgen haben. Im Film sieht man, dass der Waldgott willkürlich das Leben anderer nimmt, nachdem man ihm den Kopf genommen hat. Der Waldgott tut den Menschen nichts an, wenn der Mensch ihm nichts antun. Für den Menschen ist es sogar nicht nötig ihn durch Opfergaben zu besänftigen, wie es bei vielen anderen Naturgöttern gemacht wird. Zudem gibt er großzügig von den Früchten seines Waldes. Trivia thumb|Spuren im Wasser Der Waldgott kann auch auf dem Wasser gehen. Diese Fähigkeit sieht man zum ersten Mal, als Eboshi auf seinen Kopf schießt. Bereits in einem früheren Filmkapitel findet Ashiataka seine Fußspur im Wasser. Hier betritt Ashitaka zum ersten Mal den See des Waldgottes. Im ganzen Film wird nicht gezeigt, wie die Fußspuren dahin gelangt sind. * Erwähnenswert ist, dass im Spiel von Nintendo The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, eine ähnliche Kopie des Waldgottes vorkommt so wie die Waldgeister die ihn anbeten. * Der Wächter des Lebens, Belgracine, aus dem Spiel Ni no Kuni II könnte wegen seines Designs und seiner Fähigkeiten eine Anspielung auf den Waldgott sein. Galerie (animiert) → Weitere Bilder mononoke-headless-shishigami.gif|Der Nachtwandler sammelt sich mononoke-return-head.gif|San und Ashitaka geben den Kopf zurück mononoke-return-head-2.gif|Der Nachtwandler empfängt den Kopf Einzelnachweise en:Forest Spirit ja:もののけ姫#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Gott